Temple of the Heavenly Way
|} Temple of the Heavenly Way 'is a monotheistic and syncretic sect relatively new. It has as characteristic a fusion of Eastern-influenced metaphysical teachings, of theological lines, spiritual beliefs, animist and parascientific, with a proposal for a new model of moral, psychological and social as well as integration and symbiosis with the environment, nature and to the Cosmos. History 'Ancient Era - The origins In 2998 Yusuf Mustafa, a lawyer interested in the study of different religions, claimed to have received a message from "High Resident", while attending a mediumistic session in which sought an answer to the health problems of his mother. Initially, in March of 3000, he received the following Message from "High Resident": "And if you have lack of wisdom, ask it of the "High Resident", and it will be given to you." Until April of 3000 he preached to increasingly large numbers of kafuris and established a name for himself as the "Miraculous Man". He became the prophet of a new religious sect, whose official constitution was written on 7 October of 3000. In January of 3001, Yusuf Mustafa called four followers for be the quarters of his body and be the government of his Temple. In May of that year received a divine revelation of the "High Resident", who ordered him to unite the people of the whole earth in worship of Him, the only true God. Then, retired to a cave and decided to write, on gold plates, the message he that received of the "High Resident " on that mediunic session. Once completed, the original gold plates were elevated to heaven and are now next to "High Resident". In its place was left a copy in wood. He established the cave where he wrote the golden plates as the first temple. There, he was visited by many followers and has made numerous the mediumistic sessions. Yusuf Mustafa received a second message from the "High Resident" in which He could forgive us away our sins, because we were looking for hope in times of famine, and the "High Resident" lived in the very nature of the Earth. Ysuf Mustafa doesn't can to promise a better harvest from natures bounty that the mountains could provide, but, emphasized a life of nonviolent holiness for every individual. In 3005, on a new mediunic session Yusuf Mustafa received the message that his eldest son would be murdered. In 3010, was established and built the First Temple, which grew rapidly, generating strong persecution against him that culminated, as previously received, in the murder of Saïd, the firstborn son of Yusuf Mustafa. During his last years, an increasing number of visitors and pilgrims came to see him. Yusuf Mustafa has contracted a slight fever which grew steadily over the following days, decreased, and finally took his life on November 28 of 3025 and was buried on the same day in the cave where he professed. The remains of Yusuf, were clandestinely rescued by a handful of segidores and were hidden. Over time the remains were secretly transported, and are now buried in the first temple, constructed in 3010. His second son, Abdul, was designated as the successor of his father, getting of the followers the title of Guru. Abdul has ordered several Gurus to follow him and study the gold plates. Thus they bestowed him the title of Supreme Guru. Abdul was killed in a fight with kafuris authorities on 13 May 3035, while attempting to preach the "High Resident" for the Kafuri people. Abdul was buried beside his father in the temple, on 15 May of that year, after the sacred cave be sealed with a temple. But before dying, Abdul alluded to a Promised One. He appointed his successor and interpreter, but only 5 years later is that it appears. And he was Rashid I. 'New Era - The Cerimonial Faith' The new era began with the "Manifest of 3043". It established the vision of Latter-day Saints (Yusuf and his two sons) in a form of cult to the dead. It was necessary to reform the central structure of the sect, therefore arose the Cermonial Faith. The Ceremonial Faith was organized three years after the Manifest, during the ministry of Rashid I, and claimed it was a posterior perennial belief to the establishment of the sect. The sect has entered a new phase, evolving from a single individual to an administrative order with an elected body and individually appointed gurus. Rashid I has had to face the opposition of most conservative, moderate and restorationist gurus. But did it so as quite charismatic and sensible. He created, in 3050, the International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way, that gathered the best 15 gurus of that time. Two have resigned that office, and a third died before assuming their duties. From that day until the present date, that ISUTHW is responsible for studying, not only the message "Alto resident", as well as those sensitive issues and new currents of thought that appear within the sect. This organ also is responsible, since that Supreme Guru Rashid I has permitted, by the election of the following supreme gurus. Rashid I died in 3075, after reunify with the most conservative, moderate and restorationist sectors of sect . The supreme gurus that have succeeded him, have dedicated and still involves in religious studies, and this mission also is accomplished by the International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way. Mythology The THW believes in the existence of one god, whom he calls "High Resident", assumed to be the same god worshiped by the other monotheistic religions. This being, which has no form or gender. "High Resident" was the only thing that existed until he decided to create the universe, humans, plants, animals, etc.. The creative process involved the division of "High Resident" and therefore the THW maintains that all beings have a part of "High Resident" in themselves. While on previous occasions "High Resident" used prophets to communicate your message, this time he decided to directly communicate with humans through mediumistic sessions. In the THW religion, the "High Resident" is often referred to by titles and attributes (for example, the All-Powerful, or the All-Loving), and there is a substantial emphasis on monotheism. The THW teachings state that the attributes which are applied to the "High Resident" are used to translate Godliness into human terms and also to help individuals concentrate on their own attributes in worshipping the "High Resident" to develop their potentialities on their spiritual path. Holy Books The Holy Books of the THW are: *Revelations of Great Price (Visions of Mustafa Yusuf) *Law of Pervasive Truth (Doctrine and Covenants) *Holy Book of the Great Invisible Spirit (Prayers and Hymns) The text of books is a divine revelation, and all the answers about this religion and its morality can be discovered within them. Revelations of Great Price- It is a book that was originally written by Mustafa Yusuf on gold plates, and contains the message of "High Resident", revealed at the moment of that session mediumistic. Once complete, the original gold plates were elevated to heaven and are now next to "High Resident". In its place was left a copy in wood. The message of "High Resident" is a "philosophy of life" of welfare, universal tolerance, it plans to "shedding of water" on the world, to symbolize the coming of a new "spirit" or "new mentality" . This "new mentality" will provoke an expression in humans (or "awakening") of consciousness by disconnecting people from the physical world, in order to "reach the dwelling place of the High Resident". Law of Pervasive Truth - It is a book that contains all the rituals and studies conducted by gurus which succeeded the Yusuf Mustafa. Makes the link to many religious and philosophical corentes as the occult, the mysterious, esotericism, astrology, destiny, the alternative medicine philosophies, the stars influence our attitudes, and self-help texts. In this book are also included the Social Principles that were adopted by the primordial followers of Yusuf Mustafa. Holy Book of the Great Invisible Spirit - is a collection of prayers and hymns written by the first five supreme gurus of the Temple of the Heavenly Way. This book is divided into 4 chapters, as follows: *'1 -' Hidden Words; *'2 -' Mind Victorious; *'3 - ' Accordance of the Spirit and the Wisdom; *'4 -' Religious Judgment. Obs.'They are always in the main room of a temple, and placed on a platform and covered with a thin tissue. The first act of a member of the Temple of the Heavenly Way after entering a temple, is to kneel towards the books as a sign of respect. There is also others additional writings but of lesser meaning apparent for the sect. This is a set of papers which does not have formed any book, and they are called: '''The Seven Valleys of the Way of Heaven '''and '"Things to be sung at midday". The Seven Valleys of the Way of Heaven,' '''contains all Sermons of His Holiness Yusuf Mustafa and presents two visions of humanity. They are: *The Humanity is seen as essentially one, though highly varied, its diversity of race and culture are seen as worthy of appreciation and acceptance. *The Humanity is understood as a process of collective evolution, and the need of the present time is for the gradual establishment of peace, justice and unity on a global scale. '"Things to be sung at midday"' - this publication contains a collection of messages given by the Supreme Guru Rashid I and defines the functions, the duties and ordinances of the Gurus. Social Principles The '''Social Principles' are sustained on 5 pillars. And they are: 1-'Unity of God' - monotheistic faith. There is only one true God, but worshiped with different names during the history of revelation. 2-'Unity of Religions' - In understanding, religion is without a word plural. 3-'Unity of Humanity' - be the end of any kind of prejudice. This includes the removal of racial discrimination, gender inequality and even about the lifestyle of each. Even if one disagrees with the options, you must cultivate a profound love for every human being. 4-'Social Unit' - A Project of the world that includes the end of the extremes of wealth and poverty and the establishment of peace among nations, including the adoption of an auxiliary language common to all countries. Also important is obedience to government and non-involvement in the power games of political parties. 5-'Unity of Knowledge' - Stimulation of the free search for truth, never controlled by clerics or any moderating power. Defendesa still harmony between science and religion, universal education, quality and free worldwide. Other Beliefs Some instruments used for mystical purposes are energy crystals, which according to Eastern philosophies contain some types of cosmic energies. Typically, the followers of THW sharing of some of (not necessarily all) of the following beliefs that were adopted from other philosophies in order to complete their own ideology: 1- All Humanity, - indeed all life, everything in the Universe. - is spiritual and connected to each other. All part of the same energy. 2- The individual is born with a purpose on earth. Mission is to learn. The most important lesson to learn in life is love. 3- The mind has hidden powers and abilities that have spiritual significance. Dreams and psychic experiences are modes souls express themselves. 4- The human mind has levels of depth and vast powers that can even replace reality. "you make your own reality with your mind". However this is determined by some spiritual laws. 5- There are no coincidences (called this the Synchronicity). Everything around you has spiritual significance. And all you can teach spiritual lessons.The adversities are life lessons. 6- Strictly speaking any interpersonal relationship has the potential to develop our spirit. 7- We learn in relationships with other people going to know what we need to develop in ourselves and what forces we have to bring others to help them also. 8- The spiritual beings (eg angels, spirit guides, elementals, spirits, aliens, ...) exist. May lead us if we are willing to be guided by them. International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way The International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way it's an international organization for to dissemination of the THW, spreading their philosophies for the rest of the world. The I.S.U.T.H.W. is composed, since it was founded in 3050, by "12 disciples" (or the 12 best Gurus elected by the supreme Guru), who gathered in the "Court of Faith" for studying and discuss not only the message of "High resident," but also the new currents of thought which appear within the sect. The "12 disciples" must still elect a successor for the position of Supreme Guru, when it becomes vacant. The main studies of I.S.U.T.H.W. by chronological order are: 3050 - Those closer to "High Resident" have less material things and more spiritual things. Farther from the "High Resident" more material things and spiritual things less. 3060 - Good and evil are two separate and independent origins. Considers that all men are open to a "new mentality", by doing them reach the abode of "High Resident", this will lessen their suffering. 3090 - The conviction that matter is evil and that emancipation comes through knowledge. 3100 - It's basic assumption that life is a creative force beyond and inside all things, and that every living being is fundamentally a spiritual identity involved in a game of survival within the universe. 3200 - It is believed that the universe was created by the physical and spiritual sacrifice of "High Resident" for a purpose that has yet to be revealed. 3280 - The mystical teachings are devoted to revealing divine knowledge, while social teachings are primarily concerned with eliminating inequality and discrimination in society. The teachings encourage a positive relationship with "High Resident", in opposition to one based on fear. The followers are encouraged to adore, venerate and respect the "High Resident" to enhance its location and closeness to the "High Resident". 3300 - The three parts of the human being: the spirit of divine being; the soul of human being; the body of human being. 3310 - Apparent sense of separation from the unity between the soul and conscience: The soul is individual and is not able to attain the supreme happiness. The conscience is supreme and not personified. 3422 - a) '''The soul emanates from the matter and exists independent of matter and energy hovering at infinity. - Is a material thing and immaterial at the same time, it is able to manifest itself in different ways, depending only on their tendency to mystical principles of male or female. '''b) The soul, being immortal, after its separation from the body, will continue to progress and develop eternally through the spiritual plane until it reaches the presence of "High Resident", in a state and condition which neither the revolution of the times and centuries change, or the accidents, and the vicissitudes of this world will change. c) The state of the soul after death will depend on the achievements made by her on the material plane. 3433 - It is believed that the THW is a return to the original purity of religion. 3434- '''Nothing is forbidden, because the "High Resident" gave us free will, but for that people leave or not enter into sin all is taught and even if you prohibits after understanding deeply the subject. The sanctification is a continual process of spiritual growth. For this to happen, it is necessary: *The daily growth through power, prayer, love and service *The need for sincere repentance *Divine Healing *Final Judgment The '''THW Creed adopted by I.S.U.T.H.W. is: I- We believe in a god, immortal, without Physical Form, Body, Shape, Face, Age or Sex. II- We believe this to be the creator god of the universe and the earth and be the giver of life. III- We believe that this god is omnipotent and eternal light of the universe and unique, the "High Resident". IV- We believe that the "High Resident" should be worshiped, revered and respected. Principal consciences accepted by I.S.U.T.H.W.: A) The "High Resident" is omnipotent and omnipresent. B) Spirit is the ultimate reality. C) True human self-hood is divine. D) Divinely attuned thought is a positive force for good. E) All disease is mental in origin. F) Right thinking has a healing effect. Current temples Religions with which the THW maintains good relations Geraja Siedism Bogism Terran Patriarchal Church Luthori Church Category:Religion Category:Religions Category:Kafuristan